Most cuffs used by polygraph examiners are pneumatic and are strapped around the arm of the subject to be interrogated and inflated usually higher than necessary to substantially occlude the artery to obtain a reading on a graph of a polygraph instrument and remain on the arm for long periods of time and therefore hinder or occlude the flow of blood in the arm; thus examination must be shortened. The testing procedure is tiring, tedious and possibly traumatic.
It was to overcome this problem in the polygraph field that the present invention was conceived.